User blog:Puffles Rule/Puffles 1@1
Ok so I don't know if you do or don't go on club penguin but anyone can vote. I've been wondering who's everyone favorite puffle so I'm planning to ask you guys! In the section "@ll the Puffles," you can see all the types off puffles then come back to the top so you can vote. If you still go on "Club Penguin," there is an awesome "Puffle PArty," and I will try to get some pics to show you guys ok. So tell me what you think about puffles and I'm excited to see what you all have to say. Pick Your Favorite Puffle Blue Red Pink Black Green Yellow Purple White Orange (Coming Soon) @ll the Puffles Here is some information about each colored Puffle: Blue Puffle - They are probably the most known puffle, as being the only non-member puffle until the Red Puffle was introduced and is usually representing puffles in videos or pictures. Red Puffle - They originally came from Rockhoppper Island, but have now been domesticated for igloo useage. The most famous red Puffle is Rockhopper's puffle, Yarr. Pink Puffle - They are known for their sportiness. When dancing, they will do a few warm-up stretches. They are also depicted as cheerful. They may be lighter than other puffles because they float when the have puffle bubble. Black Puffle - They are known for their reluctancy, and shadowiness. They are also known for catching on fire when eating O Berrys. Many Penguins tend to view black puffles as "gangster-like". When penguins dance with a Black Puffle equipped, the puffle will transform into a tornado: this often baffles new players. They rarely smile. Green Puffle - They are known to be very energetic and active. They are much like clowns, and are usually seen with a Propellor Cap or a unicycle. The most famous green Puffle is the Keeper of the Boiler Room. During the CPIP improvement project, you could become one during the April Fools day party. There is a rumor that the Green Puffle can be playable in Jet Pack Adventure because it can fly. This rumor is still currently untrue, although this may happen in the future. Yellow Puffle - They are very creative and artistic, and are known to sculpt and paint perfect pieces of art. Before they came out, penguins had rumors that this was the Golden Puffle. Yellow Puffles were first sighted in October, and made available for members in November. It can also be seen at the Stage, by pointing to or clicking on something. Yellow Puffles can play in DJ3K. Purple Puffle - They were discovered in August 2006. They are less known in Club Penguin than other Puffles, but as a result, they are almost always happy. They are known to dance, and subsequently, the Night Club was host to the Purple Puffle, in the Puffle Party 2009. Their eyes seem to be wider than every other puffle. White Puffle - The White Puffle is was introduced to "Club Penguin," in March 2009. They are only adoptable for members. They are smaller than all puffles, therefore making them unique. They are also the most popular puffles, and may be related to Ninjas, due to that fact that they slice their cookies like ninjas and they sleep like the stone puffles at the Dojo. Orange Puffle - A lot is still unknown about the Orange Puffle, but there have been sightings. The first sighting was in a Puffle video. It showed an Orange Puffle on a rampage with many other puffles. The second sighting was in the Box Demension. Every 15 minutes, a box will float past and an Orange Puffle will pop out covered in Styrofoam Packaging Peanuts. The last sighting was when an Orange Puffle was the cuckoo bird in the cuckoo clock (every 30 minutes he comes) There's a rumor that Billybob has one in his igloo, but that isn't true. The orange puffle might like peanuts and it looks very cute and goofy. Latest News The Puffle Party 2010 is a party that is currently going on, and will finish on the 25th of February 2010. It is a party dedicated to puffles. It is very similar to the Puffle Party 2010. It was released earlier according to theWhat's New Blog. In the Club Penguin Times it stated that the party would start on February 19th, but it actually started a day before. Many rooms are the same as they were since the last Puffle Party, in 2009. Free items were handed out as mentioned below. Unlike last year, the Mine is a "White Puffle Zone", included with an ice rink, frozen snow, and of course white puffles. This year, another room, the Puffle Party was also included. It has a variety of activities, like a Puffle Obstacle Course, Puffle Talent Show, and Puffle Salon. You can include your Puffle in any of these activities. The room is for members-only though. There are different rooms around Club penguin made for certain colored puffles. For example, the Beacon is a Green Puffle Zone, the Cave is a Black Puffle Zone, and the Iceberg is a Pink Puffle Zone. Also, the Forest is a Blue Puffle Zone, the Cove is a Red Puffle Zone, the Lighthouse is a Yellow Puffle Zone, the Dance Club is a Purple Puffle Zone. Orange Puffles have been seen in several rooms during the party. I will try to get some photos. Category:Blog posts